Da Kupcake killer
by McQueenfan95
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose in Ponyville. Who can stop him? Why Detective Big Macintosh ofcourse. Rated for language, blood and gore, and possible sex.


**Ok, this story is more about murder than my usual random comedy and sex filled stories. Don't expect many laughs. There might be a few, but this is meant to be a murder mystery. Btw, if you think you figured out who dunnit, don't give the answer to your friends. On with the story!**

**Dateline: Ponyville 10/20/2011 9:30 p.m...**

Carrot Top (**the pony with green hair and the carrot cutie mark**) walked into her home, locked and bolted the front door, made sure the back door was locked, checked all the windows, then went upstairs to bathe.

Some ponies might say she was paranoid, but she knew better. She watched the news, she knew what happened to ponies who didn't lock their doors. Often times, they were robbed or even murdered.

After she finished her bath, she slipped into her robe, wrapped a towel around her head and walked to her bedroom. Once there, she finished drying herself off, took off her robe and towel, crawled into bed and turned on the TV to watch the ten o'clock news.

Just then, she heard the distinctive sound of glass breaking. More so, a window breaking. Someone just broke in!Thinking quickly, she jammed a chair against the door, grabbed the cordless phone, dove under the bed and dialed 9-1-1.

Before the line connected, the intruder burst into the bedroom. Carrot could hear their hoof steps. Suddenly, something grabbed her tail and dragged her out from under the bed. She tried to dig her hooves into the floor, but the hardwood afforded no grip what so ever.

She tried to put her hooves up to protect herself, but the intruder hit her over the head with something hard and her world ended in an explosion of white light.

**10/21/2011 8 hours later. 6 a.m...**

Two police officers and a Detective stood looking over the murder scene before them. Carrot Top had been beaten to death. Her body was covered in marks from the weapon and she was still partially under the bed.

"Another one bites the dust." said one of the cops, a green stallion with a black mane, tail and mustashe and a handcuff cutie mark.

The investigator, Big Macintosh, looked at the two officers and said, "This just doesn't make any sense. She looks like she was beaten to death with a baseball bat, but the angle of these wounds blow that weapon out of the water. Not to mention, the perp wouldn't have gotten enough of a swing with the weapon having to be held under the bed like that."

"Hey Mac", said the other cop, an orange unicorn with a cutie mark of an apple and a horseshoe. He pointed at the wall, "Get a load of this."

Big Macintosh looked and saw that there was writing on the wall. There was a short note that was written in blood. It read,

_Dis is only da First. Many mor R 2 cum. Catch me if U can. _

_-Da Kupcake Killer. _

"Interesting", said Big Macintosh, He turned around and said, "Boys, we're dealing with one sick sombitch."

"Whatda ya mean?", the unicorn asked.

"Well Beau", said Big Macintosh, "our killer beat the vic to death, then wrote this on the wall in the victim's blood."

Beau took out his camera and took several photos of the crime scene, the body, and the killer's note. He then turned to his partner and said, "Well Chick, that's really all we can do. Let's get these pics over to evidence."

Chick looked at the note and said, "Looks like we have a killer that needs a fucking education."

"Let's just go", said Beau, he nodded to Big Macintosh and said, "We'll be in touch. Keep us posted."

Big Macintosh said, "See ya round, Leuteniant", then went back to looking at the scene. "This just doesn't make any sense", he mumbled. He looked at the note again and said, "Whoever you are "Kupcake Killer", we're gonna find you."

**Ok, chapter one done. I know this might be kind of strange for some of you, but this is what I wanted to write. Maybe if I get positive reviews, I'll upload the next chappie. Ok, thanks for reading this far. **


End file.
